The present disclosure relates generally to the field of cable connectors (e.g., coaxial cable connectors) used to connect cables to various electronic devices such as televisions, antennas, set-top boxes, and similar devices. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a cable connector having features to facilitate maintaining a conductive path through the connector.
Conventional coaxial cable connectors generally include a connector body, a nut coupled to the connector body, and an annular post coupled to the nut and/or the body. A locking sleeve may further be used to secure a coaxial cable within the body of the coaxial cable connector. Typically, the nut and the annular post are constructed of conductive metals or conductive plastics. A conductive path is formed from an outer conductor of the cable to the electronic device via the post of the connector.
It would be advantageous to provide a connector with an improved conductive path formed between the post and nut.